warframelorefandomcom-20200215-history
Natah (Quest)
after scanning an Oculyst from the Uranus Sealab tileset, the player will recieve a message from the lotus: upon accepting the player is sent to Gaia, Earth instructed to scan more mysterious drones of which the lotus presumes to be of Corpus origin. while tracking down these objects the player is confronted by waves of grineer and the lotus instead instructs the player to scan the area as the drones do not seem to be interested in the player's presence. Upon scanning a large wreckage the lotus recognises it as an old war structure, this furthers her confusion of why the corpus are suddenly excavating the build. when the player scans the last drone, the lotus realises that they are not drones, but oculysts. she immediately warns the tenno and cuts off all contact, leaving cephalon ordis to help the player in their mission to which he guides the player to an extraction point and brings them back to the orbiter. With the lotus seemingly abandoning the tenno, Teshin offers his help in unravelling the Lotus' secret. he instructs the player to go to a Grineer galleon in Cassini, Saturn, in order to obtain more information. he describes these oculysts as "A menace long thought dead". in said mission Teshin persuades the tenno to hack into three grineer consoles. When successfully hacked, he sends an intercepted message to the player, it reads: The intercepted transmission points to the presence of a Grineer Sargeant named Scur, a Drahk Master. the tenno is tasked with the Sargeants capture. The lotus, quickly realising that Teshin is leading the tenno into more danger. they argue at how she is afraid of what they'll find if they continue, she answers: After successfully obtaining the information of the mysterious tomb, the Lotus immediately orders the Tenno to stop Tyl Regor from entering the tomb. The Lotus sends the players to a Survival mission on Ariel, Uranus, to which they have to fight against Grineer units. As the mission progresses, Tyl Regor manages to open up the artifact he is excavating despite warnings from Teshin - whom Regor identifies as a "pseudo-Tenno" - and the Lotus. After unearthing an Exilus Adapter from the ruins, Regor also manages to release a Sentient, who begins to refer to the Lotus as "Natah". The Tenno are deployed to yet another Sealab facility for a Defense mission on Desdemona, Uranus, where they are tasked with protecting a bomb that will destroy the tomb once and for all. For this mission, players must defend one of four objectives located at different parts of the map. During the mission, the Sentient speaks to the Lotus, whom he refers to as his daughter, accusing her of betrayal. Through the conversation, it is revealed that Lotus herself was a Sentient, who had infiltrated the ranks of the Orokin to become the Tenno's handler. Once the player accomplishes the mission, the Lotus further clarifies the nature of her betrayal: she was supposed to destroy the Tenno, but did not. She explains that Sentients become incapable of breeding upon arrival at the Origin system, with Teshin realizing that the Lotus desired children of her own, to which the Lotus affirms that she has become the Tenno's 'mother'. In the aftermath, Regor, angered at his setback, challenges the Tenno to fight him, telling them that they know where to find him.